


Closing the Distance

by Paradoxikalli



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxikalli/pseuds/Paradoxikalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since Coco moved. The past two years of coping with the change of Velvet’s relationship with her to long-distance have been the hardest of Velvet’s life. Adjusting from seeing her girlfriend every day for their first year together to not seeing her at all was nearly impossible. But on their three-year anniversary, Coco gives Velvet a present that changes everything for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, so...hey. Been a while, hasn't it? Well, since I posted HERE. By that I mean I have a Tumblr now! URL is paradoxikalli because I was too lazy to think up another name. I use that account to post fics I don't feel like posting here, plus I accept prompts and requests. (That includes details for a prompt fic that's a sequel to The Matchmaker King, in case anyone's interested in that!) Questions too. To all of you who haven't heard that yet, now ya know! Check it out sometime if you like my stuff and/or want me to write something specific for ya. I'd be happy to oblige!  
> As for Coffee Shop, which hasn't been updated in FOREVER, I'm working on it! I just have major writer's block. I'm stuck on this one sentence, which is super frustrating. Grrr.  
> Well, enough rambling. On to the story!

It was almost ten o'clock at night. It probably wasn't safe for a young woman to be walking alone in the Vale city park. But on this night, the downtrodden brunette didn't care. She trudged through the park to a fountain and stood there, staring at the water with tears rolling down her cheeks.

 It started three years ago today, the twentieth of May. Right here, in this very place. Three years ago, Velvet Scarlatina had gone for a walk in the park with her friend, Coco Adel. Coco had been nervous about something, which was a cause for concern because Coco was never nervous. Velvet had learned the reason for that nervousness what Coco stopped her here, in this exact spot in front of this fountain, and admitted to falling for her.

 Velvet had gone into the park with a friend. When she came out, she had a girlfriend holding her hand. That was the May before their senior year of high school, and they didn't falter. Everyone said they were perfect for each other, and it seemed true. Nothing could tear them apart.

 Then, in June of the next year, it happened. Coco's family had to move all the way across the country. It was the single most heartbreaking event Velvet had ever been through. She was a terrified mess, positive Coco was going to break up with her before leaving due to distance.

 But she didn't. In fact, Coco had flat-out refused to break up with Velvet. She'd promised to talk to her every day, and she'd promised to stay in love with her.

 She kept those promises. Every day, Coco and Velvet talked through text messages and phone calls, plus photos as well as video calls and messages. They never got to see each other though, which was devastating. Velvet still struggled with that reality, of being so absolutely in love with Coco but unable to see her. Still, they did talk for hours on end every day, so she could deal.

 Except this was the seventh day in a row of no contact. Coco didn't answer messages or phone calls. Velvet left voicemails of various levels of distress but got no response.

 She was scared now. What if something had happened? Surely Coco wouldn't just ignore her. Something had to be wrong. Velvet was desperate to know if Coco was okay, if she was sick, hurt, or worse, but nothing she tried gave her answers.

 Most people would use social media. The problem was, Coco Adel hated social media with a burning passion. Velvet didn't know anyone else who talked to Coco and therefore had no way to find out if something had happened to her girlfriend.

 It was driving her to the brink of insanity. She was too distraught to eat properly and she only slept because she’d had problems sleeping almost her whole life and had been prescribed medication many years ago. The past few nights, she'd been taking more than usual. It wasn't healthy.

 And tonight...tonight was the worst so far. It was the night of her three-year anniversary with Coco, but her girlfriend still wasn't answering her. Velvet wanted to curl up in a corner, cry her eyes out, and forget the world. Her intense fear, stress, and anxiety were steadily making room for a fourth overpowering mental condition starting to set in: depression.

 Velvet's phone went off and she sighed, numbly taking it out to check it. Her eyes widened when she saw who had just texted her, and how long the message was.

_**Coco** : Hey Vel. It's been a week since we talked. I'm sorry I haven't answered you. There's no excuse for it, and I won't ask you to forgive me. But I want to tell you something now, and I hope you’re not too mad to listen._

_I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. When I lived in Vale, you were always on my mind and I always wanted to see you. When I moved away, I still couldn't stop thinking about you. I never told you this, but for the first four months after I moved, I cried myself to sleep every night knowing I wouldn't get to see you in the morning, or the day after that, or even the next week._

_I still do that a lot, you know. I still cry over having to move and leave you behind. It doesn't hurt any less. In fact, I think the pain's just getting worse. It seems like everything reminds me of you, and it reminds me how long it’s been since I’ve seen you. I break down in public sometimes now. It feels like someone's ripping me apart from the inside more and more every day._

_I have dreams about you too. Dreams that I can hold you again. But then I wake up and realize it wasn't real. The worst ones are the ones that end with me falling asleep with you in my arms. I wake up to an empty bed, and it hurts like hell._

_Tonight it's worse than ever. It's our three-year anniversary, and all I want is to hold you. I want nothing more than to be with you right now, Velvet. It's all I ever want. I miss you so much...I love you. I'll always love you. Happy three years._

 Velvet rubbed her eyes, trembling with relief at finally hearing from Coco. She was about to type a message back, but another text appeared.

_**Coco** : Oh, and one more thing..._

 Velvet waited, but that was it. Confused, the brunette scowled and wondered what the message meant.

 Then her body went rigid and she dropped her phone when gentle hands covered her eyes from behind. She stopped breathing as a warm body pressed against her back. The hands gradually slid down, caressing her face before moving down her sides to her hips. Slim, delicate fingers slipped under her clothes. Velvet took in a sharp breath, her eyes widening when she felt slow infinity signs traced over both of her hips in perfect unison.

 Tears filled Velvet's eyes. Only one person did this with her. No one else even knew about it. This method of saying "I love you" was between Velvet and the one she loved above all else.

 "Coco..." Velvet whispered, turning around. Sure enough, familiar brown eyes met hers. Velvet stared at her in shock, tears streaking down her face. Coco was crying too.

 "Hey, Velvet. Long time no see," she said softly, her voice thick with emotion.

 "Y-you...you're here? You're really here?"

 "Yeah. I'm here," Coco assured her, pressing her forehead to Velvet's with a smile. "I'm here."

 "Coco...I love you," Velvet told her, wrapping her arms around her waist to hold her close.

 "I love you too," Coco replied, pulling her in.

 As soon as their lips touched, everything else vanished. The two years they'd spent apart, in particular, disappeared. Velvet dug her fingernails into Coco's back, trying to figure out if this was some cruel illusion or dream. But Coco didn't flicker, shatter, or fade. Her body stayed solid.

 It was real.

  _She_ was real.

 When Velvet pulled back, she only did so because she absolutely had to breathe. Then she buried her face in Coco's neck, her body shaking with sobs.

 "Coco...Coco, I..."

 "Shh..." Coco ran her fingers through Velvet's hair, then rubbed circles down her back. "It's okay. I'm here."

 There were a couple minutes during which all Velvet could do was cry from the utter emotion. Coco just kept holding her, comforting her, making her feel safe.

 "But...how?"  she asked when she calmed down.

 "Well...I caught a lucky break," Coco said, stepping back to meet Velvet's eyes. "You know how I was going to school for fashion design? Some bigshots saw a few of my ideas. They loved them, Velvet. I left school early because I'm already making money. And as soon as I got the cash, I bought a ticket on the next flight into Vale, which happened to be today. I would’ve called, but since it is our three-year I figured I’d surprise you instead.

 "Running into you right here? That was luck. I was just gonna stop by your house, but I decided I'd come here first, for the sake of the memories. You were already here, and...I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest just at the sight of you.

 "But one thing I really need to explain...why I stopped answering you for a week. The truth is, I was scared. When it hit me that I'd really be coming in to see you again...I got scared. I got scared because there's something I need to talk to you about," Coco told her. "It's pretty important stuff."

 "Okay...what is it?" Velvet asked, a little nervous. She didn't know what she was expecting...

 But seeing Coco get down on one knee and pull out a ring was definitely a shock, in the best way possible. 

 "Velvet Scarlatina, I love you with all my heart," Coco said. "Without any fancy speeches…will you marry me?"

 "Oh my God...yes. Yes!"

 Coco smiled and slid the ring onto Velvet's finger, then stood and rested a hand on her cheek.

 "Then no more leaving. I swear, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay by your side from now on," she promised softly.

 "Which means you'll be staying at my house," Velvet declared with a smile.

 "I already dropped everything off at a hotel."

 "Then we'll go get it. I'm not spending another night without you, Coco Adel."

 "I'm not complaining," Coco said with a chuckle. "Grab your phone and let’s go home."

Velvet smiled and gave a slight giggle at that. Those three words sent sparks through her whole body as she picked up her phone and took Coco’s hand. Her fiancée smiled at her and gave her hand a slight squeeze. Velvet smiled back, still tingling with the energy provided by three simple words:

_Let’s go home._  

* * *

 

After the fiasco of trying to be moderately quiet while making an attempt at stuffing everything in Velvet’s car (Coco had decided to leave her rental in the hotel parking lot in a fairly overdramatic speech about being separated for a whole car ride, which embarrassed Velvet thoroughly), there was a brief dispute over how loud the radio should be (“C’mon Vel, can’t we turn it up a little bit?” “No, we already have to shout. The volume is not increasing.” “Please?” “No! … Coco so help me, if you touch that dial I am shredding your favorite outfit.”), but it was all playful and fairly excited. This would be the first time Coco saw Velvet’s new house in person.

Velvet had ended up starting as a photographer right out of high school instead of going to college (it was a hard time for her family and she wanted to take care of them), and it had worked out very well for her. She’d made connections and earned recommendations, and was now one of the most sought-out professionals in the area. She’d managed to save up enough money to buy a small house in a lovely neighborhood, complete with some friendly (if strange) neighbors. She lived there alone, but that was changing now.

“So…what do you think?” Velvet asked as she and Coco stepped out of her car after parking in the driveway.

“I like it,” Coco said. “Looks cozy.”

“It’ll be much cozier with you here.”

“Hmm. You’re sweet,” Coco told her with a smirk. Velvet blushed and started for the door, but her fiancée caught her arm and pulled her back, right into a kiss.

“I forgot how full of moves like that you can be,” Velvet commented with a smile.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll remember,” Coco predicted.

“Absolutely,” Velvet agreed with a smile. “Now let’s go inside. We’ll bring your stuff in tomorrow, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine with me.” 

* * *

 

During the tour of the house, Coco embarrassed Velvet completely with playful observations about how many photos there were of the two of them (and of just Coco), rather explicit statements about exactly what she thought certain places would be just _perfect_ for, and frequent compliments about her fiancée’s appearance and personality that were entirely unprompted but still vey appreciated. Eventually though, they went into the bedroom (which Coco predictably commented on) to change for the night and get some sleep.

After finding some pajamas for Coco, Velvet took a nightgown and went to the far side of the room, turning away from her fiancée.

“Seriously?” Coco asked in disbelief. “You’re really turning around to change?”

“Coco, you know I’m not comfortable with undressing while facing you unless I’m doing it before, uh…y’know…sex,” Velvet turned to remind her, blushing. Coco gave an exaggerated sigh.

“You refused to be anything less than fully clothed in any pictures, video messages, or video calls. Can’t you do it just this once? For me?”

“You’re using that line on me. Nice,” Velvet commented. “No, I’m not doing it. I’m sure you’ll see soon enough whenever we do something a little more physical, so don’t be dramatic about me refusing to give you a show by changing facing you. Okay?”

“Fine,” Coco agreed, pouting slightly. A brief touch of nervousness made itself known in her expression, but Velvet pretended not to notice. She knew how self-conscious her fiancée could get when she was confronted about things like herself being nervous, so Velvet always left the topic alone unless Coco brought it up herself.

“Thank you.”

“Really though, what was up with the ban on us being even somewhat indecent clothing-wise in any visual stuff?” Coco complained.

“I’ve been over this,” Velvet sighed. “We don’t know who could have seen or where things like that could end up. I’d rather not have people perving on you or me.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I agree with that. Especially when it comes to you. You’re mine and mine alone.”

“I know,” Velvet assured her with a smile before turning around again. As she started to pull up her shirt, she turned her head slightly to see if Coco was looking and smiled when she saw her fiancée was facing the other way to change as well and was staying across the room. For all her sexual comments, Coco did make sure to respect Velvet’s privacy and boundaries, and she almost always—if not actually always—acted downright ladylike about it (physically, at least). Velvet’s comfort was always her top priority, and she never sacrificed that for anything.

"Hey Velvet?" Coco called as Velvet was straightening her nightgown. "C'mere."

 "What?" Velvet turned around to find Coco looking at her with a pained expression on her face.

 "How many of these do you take?" she asked quietly, holding up the prescription bottle for Velvet's sleeping pills. "I'm sorry to snoop, but it fell off the nightstand and I was curious. The date says you got it recently. It's a stronger dose than I remember too, and they're a really small size. There would have been a lot in here. It says one to two a night as needed, but there are only six left, and you’ve only had this for nine days. Velvet..."

 "Coco, you...you know I’ve always had trouble sleeping," Velvet began. "And I never told you, but...it got worse when you moved."

 "What do you mean?"

 "Why do you think my parents were fine with you spending so many nights with me when you lived here? Having you there...it helped me sleep. Even when you weren't there, I'd feel a little better knowing I'd see you the next day," Velvet explained. "When you moved...I couldn't sleep anymore, even with the pills. My doctor increased the dose to the maximum that's safe for me and I managed. Then...then you stopped answering me and I got so scared...so the regular dose wasn't working well enough and I started taking more than I'm supposed to. A lot more."

 "Oh my God..." Coco dropped the bottle, her wide eyes full of horror before she averted them. "You've been abusing medication...and you've been doing it because of me."

 The amount of self-loathing in Coco's voice made Velvet rush to her and grab her hands.

 "Coco. Coco, no. Don't blame yourself," she said firmly, squeezing her hands.

 "But it's my fault," she replied quietly.

 "It's not your fault," Velvet insisted. "But if you feel that horrible about it, there is...one thing that would help."

 "Anything." Coco met her eyes steadily. Velvet smiled.

 "From now on, you be my medication. You know how to calm me down and make me relax. Just hold me every night and don't let go. I don't think that's nearly as dangerous, since I doubt there's a way I can overdose on you."

 "You only doubt it?" Coco raised an eyebrow. Velvet giggled and leaned her forehead against Coco's.

 "I dunno, you are a pretty intoxicating addiction…"

 "You, my dear," Coco said slowly, "are adorable."

 "And you're amazing," Velvet replied.

 "I love you," Coco whispered.

 "I love you too," Velvet whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "It's been so long..."

 "I know," Coco murmured. "I know."

 "Do you...want to...?" Velvet trailed off and lightly brushed a kiss across Coco's neck.

 "I...I'm not sure if I'll be any good," Coco admitted. "I haven't done anything since my last time with you. No kissing until I saw you tonight, no sex...not even any cuddling."

_Okay, so_ that’s _what she was nervous about when I mentioned doing something more physical earlier…_

 "I haven’t done any of that either," Velvet assured her. "And if I were to judge based on the way you've kissed me tonight? You don't have anything to worry about. Besides, I love you. You'll always be perfect to me, no matter what."

 "Damn, you're too sweet...I forgot how easy it is for you to do this to me," Coco commented.

 "Do what?" Velvet asked, stepping back.

 "This." Coco gently took Velvet's hand, then moved it up to her chest so her fiancée could feel her pounding heartbeat. "You have the craziest effect on me."

 "Wow...how can me being sweet turn you on that much?" Velvet teased. Coco rolled her eyes.

 "Oh ha ha, that’s not it and you know it. You just want to hear me get embarrassed by explaining all that mushy stuff to you. And you’ve had me do it pretty much weekly since we started dating, including on a lot of our video calls once I moved, so you already know most of what I’m going to say too."

 "Please?" Velvet pleaded, pulling her hand away. “You know I like hearing it…” she added. Coco sighed.

 "Just because you're cute," she decided.

 Velvet smiled and kissed Coco's slightly flushed cheek, then waited patiently for her fiancée to speak.

“I absolutely adore you. You’ve always been there for me since the day we met, and after we started dating, you were even more supportive. When I was having a rough day, you somehow could always tell and found me wherever I was to help. You’ve stuck with me through the good times and the bad, and I can’t imagine life without you. You put up with shopping trips that last all day, you never judge me, and you’re positively sweet. You get really protective of me sometimes, and even jealous—don’t deny it, you know you do—and I love that about you. You never fail to know exactly how to cheer me up when I’m down and calm my temper when I’m mad. If I get sick, you’re at my door to take care of me. When I was in the hospital, you never left my side. You’ve always had faith in me, even when I couldn’t see it myself. You love PDA, just like me, and you’re always up for a good cuddle. You let me in, and I trust you completely. I don’t think there’s really anything about me I haven’t told you by now, and you’ve never betrayed me, not even once. You’re honestly the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out, and your entire self is just the cutest thing. When I moved away and so much changed, I…I was scared at first. I was scared you’d end things because of the distance. But you didn’t, and I was so thankful for that. Seeing you, your reaction to seeing me…that was the most uplifting thing I’ve ever experienced in two years. And when you said yes…that just made it even better. I’ve said many times before that I want to spend my life with you. That ring on your finger? That’s proof of how much I meant it. I love you more than anything, Velvet. And that will never change.”

“You know, one of the reasons I like having you do that so much is because of how embarrassed you get…it’s adorable to see you like that,” Velvet teased. Coco huffed and rolled her eyes, her already bright red blush deepening. “I love you,” Velvet told her, pressing a brief kiss to her lips. “Time for bed now?”

“Sounds good to me,” Coco agreed. She started toward the bed but Velvet caught her hand and pulled her back.

“Forgetting something, Coco?” she asked, letting go of her hand.

“Uh…I don’t know,” she admitted. “Am I?” Velvet smiled and tugged at the hem of her fiancée’s pajama shirt.

“Take all this off. We’re not sleeping just yet.”

“Okay,” Coco said, but she looked a little hesitant about it.

“Don’t worry. I know you’ll be as wonderful as before you moved. And like I said, you’re perfect to me no matter what.”

“I hope so…”

“Well I know so.”

“You really are the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Do you know that?” Coco asked, smiling.

“You’ve mentioned it.”

“Good. Now…ready for bed?”

“Absolutely,” Velvet replied with a bright smile. Coco chuckled (probably at Velvet’s clear eagerness) and started to pull up her shirt at her fiancée took off her nightgown. She knew they’d be making up for lost time tonight, and she was looking forward to it.

After all, having Coco with her again, the proposal and following engagement, being in bed with Coco for cuddles (as well as much more) for the first time in two years…it was already an amazing night, and she knew it would only get better. 

* * *

 Waking up in the morning was the best feeling in the world. Opening her eyes and feeling Coco’s body pressed against her back, remembering the ring on her finger…Velvet smiled, feeling perfectly happy with life. This was exactly what she needed, and she had hope that she’d have it every night from now on.

There was slight motion behind her so she rolled over, her smile widening as she met Coco’s eyes, which reinforced the fact that this was real.

“Morning, Vel,” Coco told her.

“Good morning,” Velvet replied, giving her a brief kiss.

“Hmm…I forgot something last night,” Coco said, sitting up and pulling the sheets down. Velvet shivered slightly at the sudden cold but her fiancée was unaffected by it. She gently traced patterns over Velvet’s bare stomach, and although it was hard to keep track, the brunette distinctly felt several hearts, an infinity sign, Coco’s name, and a C.

This was something Coco did with her. She’d always liked making designs over Velvet’s skin (which was one of the contributing factors to why one of the ways they said “I love you” was by tracing infinity signs over each other’s skin, most often their hips), and it was something Velvet liked too. It gave her a sense of belonging and completeness. It was like she was claiming Velvet as her own, which the brunette found both adorable and satisfying. Some people probably wouldn’t appreciate and might even object to being “claimed” because that term was often used to describe ownership over property, but Velvet knew that wasn’t how Coco saw her at all. It was one of her expressions of love, meant and taken as endearment, not objectification.

“Can I have the sheets back now?” Velvet asked with a smile when Coco pulled away. “I’m cold.”

“Nah,” Coco told her, smirking. “I have a better idea.”

With that, Coco lay down on top of Velvet, easily snuggling into her with her head against her chest. Velvet rolled her eyes at this alternative to just pulling up the sheets but still wrapped her arms around Coco’s waist, the warmth from her fiancée’s naked body easily keeping her comfortable. Coco pulled the sheets up around them and Velvet smiled, feeling safe, cozy, and content.

“Hey Coco?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” Velvet said softly. Coco chuckled and shifted to give her a gentle kiss, then settled against her chest again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m idly working on a sequel with multiple events (a misunderstanding when Velvet tells a friend she brought someone home, a hotheaded neighbor misinterpreting the situation completely and getting aggressive, general “Oh my God your girlfriend you haven’t seen in two years appeared out of nowhere and proposed!” reactions, one of Coco’s friends calling to embarrass her to Velvet…fun stuff like that), but I dunno if I’m gonna post it…any thoughts?


End file.
